


Stood Up

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: “But you are standing me up. Again.“





	

“You know I want to, but…” Isaac’s voice is tinny through the phone, and Cora grimaces at it, huffing a sigh. 

“But you are standing me up. Again.“ 

"It’s nothing personal?" 

"It’s really starting to feel like it,” Cora groans. “Can’t you and Danny find some other time to do…. whatever it is you do." 

"His roommate’s gone for the first time in weeks. Unless you want to walk in on us again -" 

"No. No,” Cora shudders. “Fine. Do your…whatever." 

"Fuckbuddy,” he corrects. She hangs up. 

“Sorry, did you say Danny?” a voice asks from behind her, sultry-sweet like pipe tobacco. “He’s not coming, is he?”

Cora turns to see a pretty blonde standing in the middle of the theater lobby with a too-large bucket of popcorn and a drink the size of her head. 

“Damn it. I hate going to movies alone." 

"What were you here to see?” she finds herself asking, fingering the ticket in her pocket for the late showing of Masters of Gore III. It’d been a tough decision between that and -

“Evil Inside Us 2,” the blonde half-smiles. Cora grins. “The Reckoning,” rolls off both of their tongues. 

“‘Saac was supposed to meet me for the gorefest later,” Cora offers her second ticket, Isaac’s, to the blonde. 

“Science fiction double feature?” the girl quips. “I’m Erica, by the way, Danny’s roommate. You must be -" 

"Cora." 

"Ahhh, the boyfriend’s bestie.” Erica nods, popping a kernel of corn into her mouth. Cora screws up her face. 

“Boyfriend? You’re… um… sure, about that?" 

Erica quirks an eyebrow. "You and I are about to know one another real well, Cora.”

The movie marathon is much more successful than the discussion of Danny and Isaac’s maybe not-so-relationship. Erica is a much better movie watcher than Isaac; she never complains about the gore, and when Cora jumps a little at the chainsaw sound effects in the background, Erica very sweetly refuses to comment on it. 

She may smirk a teeny bit. 

At the four hour mark, Cora grabs her hand. Erica doesn’t pull it back.

When they spill out of the theater it’s 13 minutes after midnight and Cora’s buzzing with the thrill of it all, the adrenaline high from the movies and the smell of popcorn and the nearness of Erica’s body to hers. 

“Where’s your car?” She’s bouncing on her toes a bit, a nervous habit from when she was young. Erica smiles. 

“I walked. We just live a few blocks down the road." 

Cora sputters. "Well, you can’t walk home! It’s after midnight!" 

"Well,” Erica grins, leaning into her space. “It wouldn’t be, if I hadn’t gotten roped into a movie marathon." 

“Let me pay you back.” Cora feels a little breathless, light headed, like she hasn’t in months. “Since I kept you out so late, I mean. Let me give you a ride.” 

Erica closes the distance, pressing cherry-red lips to Cora’s, letting her lipgloss transfer onto Cora’s mouth. It’s delicious. 

“I’ll let you give me a ride, alright.” Erica winks. Cora’s doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
